Conventional brassieres for everyday wear should offer comfort as well as coverage to the wearer. Consumers want to feel comfortable when wearing light weight clothes, yet confident that their undergarments, particularly brassieres, are providing adequate coverage. Bras that are too sheer and thin are not likely to provide the wearer with the desired level of modesty and discretion due to a lack of a sufficiently smooth contour. Bras are alternatively formed with cups containing relatively thick layers of foam. These foam layers provide a smoothly contoured, modest appearance, but significantly increase weight and bulk. Accordingly, there is a need for a bra cup that provides modesty while remaining relatively lightweight and inexpensive to manufacture.